


Keeping the Secret

by Sabinasan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Sex, POV First Person, Twilight Bashing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More and more young girls were prowling the streets in the early evening hours...doing what Atemu had feared. They were looking for their Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi.

The greatest rule of our culture is this: under no circumstances is one to reveal one’s true identity. To break this rule means certain death, and that is a horrid thing to think about for those of us that are afraid of death. I am not one of them, but I still follow this rule. After all, avoiding persecution is always a good thing. There are still so many people out there who go on hunts for us once someone has drawn too much attention to themselves. Then, there are other cultures that romanticize us. I suppose that is their inclination, but if they truly understood our nature, well, I think they would think twice about the desire to become one of us.

The glamour of immortality is too strong. It definitely wasn’t the reason why I became a vampire. Yes, that’s right. I am a vampire. Before I turned, I was familiar with all the lore and literature of these undead creatures. I never dreamed of becoming one. I thought the stories were interesting and a good cautionary tale about what happens when you are granted everlasting life. So…how did I end up becoming one of these mysterious, alluring creatures? Well…

Okay, I admit it…it was one of those stereotypical vampire love stories that have become so popular in America recently. It was one of those forbidden love stories…you know the ones. A human meets a vampire, they both fall in love, and then the human is turned to be accepted into the vampire culture and save their lives, since the greatest rule would’ve been broken for the relationship to continue. Plus, the human that discovers a vampire ultimately dies to keep the secret of the existence of vampires. At first, I was frightened by the prospect of living forever, but I admit that the thought of spending the rest of eternity with my lover is wonderful.

My vampire has been alive for three thousand years, or so…he doesn’t quite remember. All the years begin to run together after some time. He is from Egypt, which is where all vampires come from, or so he says. I think there are many countries that claim vampirism started there, but no one seems to know for certain. Vampires don’t keep records and that has to do with our greatest rule. Anyway, my vampire’s name is Atemu, and I believe that he is the most gorgeous man to grace this earth. I think that even though changing over to a vampire increases beauty, Atemu was probably the most handsome man in his time without the help of immortality. I could go on describing his looks and every minute detail I love about him, but I would probably make your ears bleed.

Atemu and I live comfortably in Japan. Our time here has been good so far. We live in Osaka, to help hide our presence in the city. It is always easier to hide in bigger crowds, because a person turning up dead is not such a big deal. Trust me, I don’t like killing to stay alive, but that is one of those unglamorous things about being a vampire that is glossed over in popular literature. If we can, Atemu and I usually share our kill to help reduce the amount of killing we have to do. I don’t drink as much blood…I’m still getting used to the idea of having to drink it. It still makes my stomach turn with the thought…I guess not all of my human instincts have left yet. Atemu says they will wane with the passing years. A part of me hopes so, because I hate feeling like a murderer and disgusted with myself every time I need to eat. The other part doesn’t want to give up the appreciation for life I had as a human. I suppose I could kill animals instead, but their blood is just not as satisfying as a human's.

It is night time in Osaka now, and I am returning to our apartment after going for a short walk. I was trying to get Atemu to join me, but he has been so absorbed in vampire literature lately that it’s been difficult to tear him away. I can understand why he is so fixated on this time period’s idea of us, and I also know how difficult it is to divert him when he is set on something. I left him alone, hoping he would be finished with the novel from America he was reading. When I open the door to our little apartment, I am greeted by the novel hurtling toward the wall to my right. It hits the wall with a resounding smack as I step into the living room, and I can’t help but laugh at Atemu’s frustration. He is seated on the couch, his ruby eyes flashing in what seems to be resentment. I giggle and his eyes slide over to me, their expression unwavering.

“I do _not_ sparkle,” he says indignantly as an explanation of his sour mood.

I laugh louder this time as I bend over and pick up the book. The cover art is nice and it almost beckons me to read it, but I know that Atemu’s reaction was probably enough for me. This book isn’t worth my time. I walk over to my seething lover and place the book gently on the coffee table before settling myself next to him. It takes a moment before he wraps his strong arms around me. I smile, content with his body against mine. I wouldn’t exactly call it warm since we can’t generate our own heat, but there is some heat from cold skin touching cold. It used to bother me before I turned because I loved warmth, known for having four or more blankets piled on my bed during the winter. Now, I don’t mind. In fact, my memory of what heat feels like is dimming.

“So…” I venture after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “this is the new Western fad to reach our shores.”

“I feel bad for our American cousins. They have had to be more cautious…some have even had to flee the country,” Atemu said seriously.

I glance over at the book, finding the author’s name. “Apparently she has cast us in a bad light?”

“It is an abomination!” Atemu cried, narrowing his eyes in anger. “She has made it _desirable_ to be one of us…we are not monsters, according to her. We are gods who can control our desires and pretend to be like the humans we used to be. It is better to accept us for what we truly are. Trust me, it is much simpler to let go of all human emotion. Why do you think Louis had such a hard time adjusting to his life as a vampire in _The Vampire Chronicles_?”

“We’re not complete animals. I’m sure some of our cousins truly are monsters, but it’s the same with humans. I know that we still have some human emotion…we are always careful to make our victim’s death quick and painless. Plus, I _know_ you’re not a monster…you fell in love with me, and love is a distinctly human emotion.”

Atemu looked down at me, and I get to see that rare smile he saves just for me. It is so loving and warm, and I can feel myself melting…or rather, something like it. Ever since I became a vampire, my emotions have become less strong and turbulent. I think that has something to do with the fact that I have all the time in the world to process my feelings and then let them go.

Or it could be the fact that I’m dead.

“She did get one thing right though…the changeover process is extremely painful.”

I nod in agreement as I shudder from the memory. I quickly push it out of my consciousness and return to the matter at hand. Atemu‘s strong reaction to this story speaks volumes. I think he is worried about more than just our image to popular culture.

“What’s wrong? I have never seen you react so violently to a story,” I press.

Atemu sighs. “It is all the events going on in America, Yugi. I am afraid young girls will go out looking for their own version of Edward. You know some of our unscrupulous cousins will take advantage of this and it may create a problem in regards to our secrecy. A few stupid ones may put the rest of us in danger.”

I snuggle into him. “That is America’s problem. Let them handle it. The Japanese are much more sensible. I think we’re safe.”

* * * * *

Yeah…I was so wrong! I should’ve just kept my mouth shut and trusted Atemu’s judgment. That’s what I get for being so optimistic sometimes. It didn’t take long for Twilight-mania to hit our shores, and suddenly, being a vampire was a hundred times more dangerous. We saw vampires _everywhere_. I mean, not even just our cousins. I’m talking about all the merchandise, posters, and movies that came with this American book series. I will admit that a similar thing happened with Anne Rice’s book series on vampires, but it didn’t generate the same type of fervor as this new series, mostly because the target audiences of the stories were vastly different in age. More and more young girls were prowling the streets in the early evening hours, sporting fake pointy teeth and claiming they were vampires. I suppose that’s okay, they can do whatever they want, but then they were also doing what Atemu had feared.

They were looking for their Edward.

It was then that Atemu and I noticed more young women turning up dead, and we knew some of our kind was responsible for this sudden spike in youth deaths. Atemu was right. Some of our cousins were taking advantage of these young, impressionable, defenseless women in order to feed. Yes, I know it seems kind of hypocritical to call them out as monsters, but even among the evil, there is a hierarchy. It’s kind of how it is in prisons. You have rapists who will kill those that are self-proclaimed pedophiles. Yes, they all committed the same crime, but it’s more evil to attack a child than an adult in their eyes. We work the same way.

Besides, this increase in deaths among the youth always draws more attention to us and it causes an uproar because it can lead to our discovery. To humans, loss of young life is always considered a tragedy. So far, Atemu and I have been able to escape detection. Even so, I still feel anxious and on edge every time I leave the apartment. I honestly don’t know what I would do if I was approached by one of these girls. Okay, so I would try to avoid them, but I don’t know what I would do if the girl was persistent.

Lately, Atemu and I have taken to hunting separately to decrease our chances of being sighted. Atemu has gone out for the evening and I have been sitting in the living room, reading this book that got Atemu so upset and started this whole mess. I haven’t gotten far into it because I’m worried for my lover. He’s usually not out for two hours to feed. I find myself reading the same paragraph over and over because I’m just not absorbing a single word. Soon, I’m out of the couch and pacing between the living room and kitchen, moving things around and opening and closing the refrigerator like I’m looking for a snack. I’m doing these things absent-mindedly; I don’t eat human food anymore and the kitchen is immaculate. We just keep food in the refrigerator as a charade in case we’re visited by the landlord.

Suddenly, the door to our apartment is thrown open and Atemu comes barreling in. I squeak in surprise but once I know who it is, I take off and capture him into my arms before he can hit the floor. He looks frightened, which is an emotion I never see him express. I hold him close to me.

“What happened?” I ask him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Atemu is silent. I don’t like it when he’s quiet like this. Whatever happened has shaken him, and I can only sit there, holding him and hope that he will share his feelings soon. I feel his body shudder, and I can feel some warmth coming from it, so I know he has fed. I lean over to look at his face, and I see his eyes are closed tightly. I know that he would probably be shedding tears now if he was human.

“I…I am just like _them_.”

“What do you mean? What happened? Please tell me!” I cry, desperate to know his thoughts.

After another tense moment, he draws a breath and sits up to look me in the eyes. His crimson eyes are sad but also dangerous. He looks every inch the predator and at the same time, trying to fight off that side of him.

“I have been seen. I…I attacked a young girl.”

I’m too stunned to speak. I don’t want to believe what Atemu has just said. I want to believe it is a dream, even though we don’t dream. He falls against me, hissing in frustration. All I can do is hold on to him, feeling strangely numb. I finally force myself to shake this feeling of oppressing doom and squeeze Atemu tightly.

“What happened? Tell me…” I say, trying to soothe his hurt.

“I…I had just fed. She stumbled upon me before I could hide my fangs. She threw herself on me, calling me her Edward and begging me to change her so that she could live with me forever,” Atemu paused and moaned, furious with his own stupidity. “Over and over, I denied what I was…and she was still hanging off of me, begging to be changed. I tried running…and she followed.”

“Why didn’t you just…disappear?”

“It would have definitely been considered a breach of our greatest law. I could not risk that…and I was becoming angrier with each second she pursued me. I could not think clearly. I…I just snapped. I turned around and came toward her, threatening her. She died…with fear tainting her blood. Ra…her blood was exquisite! Once I realized what I had done, I felt so horrible but I could…I just lost control!”

“Oh…Atemu…” I finally managed to utter as the weight of his words hit me like a ton of bricks.

“Please…just hate me. Despise me for the fiend that I am,” Atemu said, misery evident in his baritone voice.

I knew Atemu had worked hard to try to deny the true nature of a vampire because he thought it would make him worthy of me in my eyes. No matter how many times I have told him that I understand his needs, he still continues to beat himself up. I have to admit that at the moment, I am feeling twinges of disgust because now we’re in a difficult situation. If it’s found out that Atemu has done this…I have no idea what the ramifications will be. I know for sure that his death could be involved. I try to shake my dark thoughts as I squeeze him tighter to me.

“No…don’t say that. I could never hate you. I admit that I’m discouraged by what’s happened…but now, we have to focus on what we’re going to do. We can’t get stuck on the why behind it.”

Atemu just sat in my arms for a few minutes before sitting up and finally eyeing me face-to-face. He still looks tormented by the events of this evening. I smile warmly at him, trying to push through my own misgivings. To give my mind time to process everything, I get up and close the door to our apartment, locking it securely.

“No one followed you?” I ask as the bolt clicks into place.

Atemu shook his head. “No one saw me after she did. I do not think I will be pursued by those who guard our laws. We will be safe in that regard.”

I turn to face Atemu, who is now standing in the middle of the living room. “True enough…but what now? This can’t keep happening.”

“I will not let it happen again,” Atemu insisted.

“I know…but you also know, better than I do, more about our nature. You may try your hardest to stop yourself from attacking a young girl again, but when presented with the same situation, you’re going to react the same way. I don’t want to take that risk.”

Atemu groaned and collapsed to the couch. “I am so sorry, Yugi.”

I go over to him and take him in my arms once more as I sit. “I know…now we just need to fix this.”

We sit in silence for awhile, just holding each other. I have no idea what to do now. I’m afraid to leave the apartment. I didn’t want to be caught feeding by one of these rabid fangirls. Our time was short when it came to deciding the next step. I look over at the wall clock and pale when I read the time:

2:37 AM.

I groan. “It’s going to be light in a few hours…what are we going to do?”

Atemu was silent for a moment. “We have some time, love. Do not be so anxious. I think we should do as some of our American cousins have been doing…we need to move on.”  
“Where would we go?” I ask, pulling myself out of his arms. “This series has infiltrated _everywhere_!”

Atemu shook his head, his lips curving into a smirk. “Not everywhere, Yugi. I think it is time we made our way to my homeland.”

It took a minute for my mind to process what he was saying. “You mean…Egypt?”

Atemu nods, a self-assured smile on his lips. I suddenly feel out of place and unwilling to leave the now familiar city we have lived in for the past few years. I find myself silently cursing Atemu’s rash behavior and wishing that we had the power to turn back time so that I could prevent him from making such a mistake. Don’t get me wrong…I’ve always wanted to go to Egypt, but now that we have the need to flee, the prospect isn’t welcome.

I sigh. “Where do you expect us to live? You do realize that it has changed drastically since…since you’ve been turned.”

“I know, aibou. And…to be honest…I have not thought that far. My only concern is getting us out of here safely. If we can do that, we will find a place…I promise.”

“Aren’t they wary of our kind as well?” I ask, still feeling insecure about the move.

“Some of them still are,” Atemu mused. “But there are some modern cities there, and I am sure we could fit right in.”

I sigh again. “Alright. We will have to book a flight and arrange for our things to be transported to Egypt.”

Atemu hugged me tightly then set about the apartment, taking stock of what we could bring with us. I realized that we would have to wait until daylight hours to call a company to move our things. As I thought more and more about it, I realized that it would probably be safer if we just left these things here. I went over to our laptop and began searching for flights to get us out of Osaka as soon as possible while avoiding daylight. Atemu returned to the living room after a few minutes, placing his hands on my shoulders.

“I do not think we should worry about our possessions. Just pack our necessities and be done with it,” Atemu murmured.

“I was going to mention that,” I say with a smile. “I’m glad we’re on the same wavelength.”

Atemu leaned over my shoulder, trying to make out the writing on the screen. When he was able to read it, he grunted in understanding. “Finding a flight…but all of them land during daylight hours.”

“I was thinking we could camp out in the bar in the terminal. That will be the darkest place, and there usually aren’t windows near there. Once the sun sets, we can move on to wherever.”

Atemu nodded. “Sounds like a good plan. How about we depart from Osaka at 7:30?”

I nod. “Sure.”

A couple of clicks later, I had booked us a flight to Cairo. The tickets were expensive, but since money wasn’t a problem for us, I didn’t balk at the price as much as I would have when I was mortal. When that was finished, I joined Atemu in our bedroom. The usually immaculate room looked like a tornado had blasted through. The bed was still a mess from our sleep. I say sleep, but we really don’t. We become dead once more during the day. We just use the bed to rest in during the day. We don’t need to have the traditional casket to rest in. Plus, they get so cumbersome to travel with as the years go on.

Anyway, Atemu was in our closet, throwing clothes out of it onto the bed and floor. Our suitcases were placed on the bed, open and ready to receive all of our clothing and other knick-knacks we wanted to bring with us. I decided to tackle the growing pile of clothes, taking each piece, folding it, and placing it into one of our suitcases. Our time passed in tense silence, each of us lost in our thoughts. I knew Atemu was still feeling guilty about what had happened, and I also knew that anything I said wouldn’t assuage his guilt. I sigh, wishing I could calm him. I was upset with our predicament, but I loved him, and nothing he could ever do would change that. I’m aware that what he did was without thought; it was based on instinct.

After a good amount of time, I look up from packing a shirt into Atemu’s bag to take a look at the time. It is already close to sunrise. I gasp, noting the beginnings of false dawn, when the sky is grey and the birds are just beginning to wake. I run to our window and draw the curtains together. They are blackout curtains, and they’re perfect for us because they keep all sunlight out. I run out of the room and into the living room, pulling those curtains shut as well. I sigh, my panic fluttering away. I walk slowly back to our room, Atemu paused mid-task, his head poking out from the closet.

“All set?”

I nod. “I’m glad I discovered that now. I don’t want the discomfort of charred remains.”

Atemu chuckled. “No…it is not pleasant.”

Our packing continues with less fervor. We have the rest of the day now to finish what we started. Again, I find myself wishing we weren’t leaving, but I knew it was for our survival. It just wasn’t safe here anymore. Sure, Atemu dodged a bullet this time. He managed to kill the witness and protect us, but if he could be angered to instinct this early in the mortal’s obsession with our kind, I didn’t want to think how soon it would be before he made the same mistake again. I shuddered. I didn’t want to think about losing him. I don’t think I could bear forever without him.

In fact, I know I can’t. I would throw myself into sunlight if he was ever taken from me.

We finally finish packing around 8AM. I sigh as I zipper up the last suitcase. I then turn and collapse onto the bed just next to the bags. I feel drained, ready to die for a couple of hours. Atemu closes the doors to the closet and sits down next to me. I glance up at him. He silent, but his ruby orbs explain everything. I smile up at him, placing my hand against his cheek. He leans into my touch.

“Atemu…please, stop beating yourself up about this. I forgive you. I can’t hate you for something that is part of your nature.”

“But…”

I close my eyes for a bit, trying to ward off the need to die. “I was upset at first…but it was because I’m afraid. Japan is all I’ve known from when I was mortal until now. I’m afraid to go into a place that is unfamiliar. I won’t know anyone except you and I won’t know the language. These are scary things to contend with. Now…as it gets closer…I find I’m kind of excited because it is something new.”

Atemu smiled. “I promise…you will love it. It will take some getting used to…but I think you will be able to call it home.”

I yawn, closing my eyes. I can feel the nothingness of death creep upon me as turn onto my side. “I trust you.”

* * * * *

I awake at 5:30. I turn my head and see Atemu still resting beside me. I know we are practically ready to leave, so I decide to lay there for a little bit, watching the minutes tick away on the digital clock that sits on the dresser. I watch the sunlight coming from under the curtains disappear slowly as light gives away to dusk and then to night. It is safe now to move. Just as I shift to sit up, I feel Atemu’s arms slither around my waist. I turn to gaze at him, smiling at his sign of affection.

“Hello,” I say. I would’ve said ‘good morning,’ but it isn’t light out. I can’t ask him how he slept because we didn’t really sleep. It’s a difficult thing navigating the life of a vampire with the use of vernacular terms and phrases. I can’t really call death sleep because we don’t experience the things that humans do when they turn in for the night.

I guess I could simply say ‘good evening.’ It would make things less complicated. Still, hello is sufficient…I over think things.

Atemu rises, pulling me close to his chest. I sigh, glad to feel some sort of affection after the rush of the previous evening’s activities. I tilt my head up and capture his lips with my own, savoring their taste and the feel of them against my own. We haven’t fed yet, so the only heat I receive from this contact is from cold on cold. It’s enough for me for now. I just need to have him here as I am suddenly overcome with the magnitude of what we are about to do.

Atemu breaks the kiss after a minute, snuggling me close to his chest. “Are you ready for an adventure?”

I contemplate his question and after a minute, I nod. “I’m ready for anything as long as I have you with me.”

Looking at the clock, we know our time in Osaka is coming to a close. We pick up our suitcases and drag them out of the apartment. A hastily scrawled note is left on the table for the landlord along with the keys and payment for the rest of our lease. This should stop any complaints. We reach the street, immediately surrounded with the hustle and bustle of people and cars at the dinner hour. The smell of steak and fish fills the air. Atemu flags a taxi and we climb in with directions to take us to the airport.

The ride is silent. I watch out the window, trying to soak up every sight I see to burn into my memory. I don’t want to forget this special place…the land I will always call home no matter where I am in the world. We finally reach the airport. Atemu pays the driver before stepping out. I clamor out of the car, running around to the trunk to pull out my suitcase. After slamming the trunk shut, we wheel our baggage to the check-in point just outside the doors. The line is short and we get through that without much fuss. Next is security.

Again, we are able to get through security with little trouble. We make it to our gate in time for the flight attendants to begin boarding. I was able to secure first class, and we get to board first. As I pass my ticket to the flight attendant, I feel an overwhelming melancholy overtake me. When will I get to see my home again? I don’t have to worry about my friends missing me…they think I died years ago. I suppose I did, but if they ever knew what actually came of me…I push the thought behind me as I board the plane and settle into one of the cushy seats.

I know we are in for a long flight. I grab the laminated tri-fold of all the instructions for flight emergencies. I inwardly chuckle, knowing that no matter what, we will be safe because Atemu and I are immortal. I guess I do it just to ease my mind. Atemu notices and takes my hand, squeezing it gently.

“Everything will be alright, aibou. I promise. I will not let anything happen to you…to us.”

I peer up into his eyes, noting the sincerity in them…and the little sparkle of excitement. He’s happy to be going home, and I should be rejoicing with him. I return the squeeze with a genuine smile of my own.

“I know.”

The safety speech began as we taxied down the runway. I ignore the flight attendant and look out the window into the darkness. I wonder what is in store for us in Egypt. I imagine that this American book series has made it there as well, but I can’t imagine it making the same impact as it did here or in America. It’s a different culture, and I feel they are more aware of the dangers associated with our kind. I shift in my seat, content with this comforting thought.

We will be okay. We can keep the secret.


End file.
